Ideas y Otros Proyectos
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Básicamente son proyectos que jamas publique y fragmentos de fics inconclusos, quien conoce mi trabajo sabe que hice algo similar antes pero decidí retomarlo, con algo mas de estética.
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas, proyectos y demás 1**

 **No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas en estos escritos, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece.**

 **Quienes conocen mi trabajo deben tener alguna remota idea de qué diablos es esto, no me considero a mí mismo precisamente un escritor con una narrativa perfecta, pero si puedo jactarme de mis repentinos ataques de inspiración, esos momentos donde llega una idea a mi cabeza y no paro de escribir cosas sin sentido para tratar de plasmarla, en el pasado yo acostumbraba subir mucho de ese material sin editar en forma de Fanfic, he decidido retomar aquel habito ya que de nuevo tengo demasiadas cosas en mis archivos para simplemente ignorarlas, esto son algunos fragmentos de cosas que escribí y jamás vieron la Luz hasta ahora.**

 **Disfruten de esto y sin más que decir…**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aprendiendo a volver a amar**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **He de confesar que esta es una idea que entro a mi cabeza de último minuto, como la mayoría de mis fics yo deseaba inicialmente fuera un crossover con Naruto, sin embargo, mientras lo escribía llegue a la conclusión de que la trama no necesitaba elementos del mundo de Naruto, satisfacía mis gustos, así como estaba, agregar a Naruto al fic hubiera estado por demás innecesario, aún estoy indeciso sobre si algún día lo continuare.**

 _Como pasa el tiempo, cada precioso momento, todo sucede tan rápido que a veces quisiéramos que se congelara, solo por unos instantes, para disfrutar de esos momentos maravillosos solo un segundo más, al pensar en el tiempo es difícil no pensar en esa sensación que genera al hacerlo, esa sensación tan idílica, pero a su vez llena de tristeza, ¿Porque?, porque como dije antes, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, a cada segundo tu vida se llena de nuevas experiencias que te harán crecer, no siempre de buena manera, el tiempo está lleno no solo de momentos maravillosos, también de momentos dolorosos, el tiempo hace cambiar a la gente._

— ¡Mierda! ¡Master nos atacan! — grito un hombre rapado lleno de tatuajes al ver que una poderosa explosión derribaba la puerta del su gremio, uno muy mal intencionado.

 _¡Aún recuerdo el día que te conocimos!_

— _Es muy grande, ¿Esto es un gremio de magos?_ —

— _Fairy Tail_ —

— _¿Fairy Tail?_ —

— _Si, ¿Las hadas tienen cola?, nadie en primer lugar sabe si existen, es por eso que es un misterio eterno, una aventura eterna, ese es el significado tras el nombre_ —

— _No se dé que habla, pero es fabuloso_ —

 _¡Extraño esos bellos tiempos!_

— ¡Master no podemos seguir conteniéndolo! — grito una de las magas oscuras que al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros presentaba serias quemaduras en cuerpo y cara.

— ¡Eso lo sé, pero no podemos rendir…AHHHHHHHH! — el maestro del gremio no pudo terminar su frase ya que un puño de fuego le estrello contra una de las paredes.

— ¡Master! —

 _¡Cuando era el alma del gremio! ¡Sin importar la situación! ¡Tú mera presencia nos alentaba a seguir luchando!_

— ¡ _Nuestra respuesta nunca cambiara, no importa que! ¡Nos desharemos de ustedes!_ —

— No se queden ahí parados, sigan atacando — grito el maestro del gremio oscuro mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de energía al invasor quien ya había derrotado a la mitad de sus magos.

— ¡ _Nunca podrás atraparme a esta velocidad!_ —

— _¡Imposible! ¡No puedo perder! Estoy haciendo un reino de libertad, Zeref me susurro en mi dolor y miedo, Zeref y yo crearemos un verdadero reino libre juntos_ —

— _¿Eso lo harás quitándole la libertad a los demás?_ —

— _Solo los que tienen la voluntad de cambiar al mundo pueden hacer historia, alguien como tu… ¿Cómo podría entenderlo?_ —

— _Nunca encontraras la libertad, alguien dominado por los fantasmas no sabe lo que es la libertad, primero libérate a ti mismo, Jellal_ —

— Es inútil, solo dejen de luchar — gruño el invasor de forma fría con su bota sobrepuesta sobre la cabeza de uno de los magos oscuros.

— ¡Nunca! — rugieron los magos oscuros lanzándose contra el mago que solo les dedico una mirada aburrida.

 _¡Pasaba el tiempo y seguías haciéndote más fuerte! ¡Derrotando a los más fuertes que tu volviéndote aún más fuerte!_

— ¿ _Tú crees que ser el nieto del maestro te da derecho a hacer lo que haces? ¿Te crees diferente? Dejado de lado toda esa mierda de nietos y abuelos, todos en el gremio somos una familia_ —

— _¿Y tú qué coño sabes?_ —

— _Esta claro que no lo sé, pero todos seguimos siendo amigos, nadie lo sabrá, pero todos seguimos apoyándonos entre nosotros, ¡Laxus!_ —

— _¡Cállate Natsu!_ —

— Debo admitir que admiro mucho su espíritu de pelea — susurro el invasor quien en rápidos movimientos derrotaba a sus enemigos, sin siquiera usar su magia.

 _¡Incluso en los momentos más desesperados sacabas fuerzas de tu flaqueza!_

— _Seres del vacío, borrad la existencia de esta persona, devorad su mente y alma_ —

— _¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece bajo el poder de Zero!_ —

— _Eres un Dragonslayer, no olvides el orgullo que conlleva ese título, Yo, Igneel, estoy contigo_ —

— Podremos ser un gremio oscuro, pero incluso nosotros tenemos orgullo, no lo aceptaremos, no caeremos ante ti sin dar pelea, grábate estas palabras **Aka no ryu** , Red Snake no caerá sin dar pelea — rugió un joven mago oscuro ganando gritos de aprobación de sus compañeros que se lanzaron contra el invasor en un nuevo ataque.

— Acabas de cometer un terrible error mocoso… — gruño el invasor adoptando una mueca de molestia. — Me recordaste a mí mismo cuando solía ser débil, eso me enfurece, hare que tú y tus compañeros sientan la verdadera desesperación — exclamo el sujeto con voz casi furiosa mientras un aura de fuego inundaba su ser.

 _¡Incluso cuando alguien debía marcharse lo despedías con todos los honores!_

— _¡Idiota! Si insistes en esto entonces ríndete_ —

— _Y una mierda_ —

— _Esta es mi ceremonia de despedida de Fairy Tail personalizada, hay tres condiciones que debo decir a quien abandone Fairy Tail, Primera, No reveles nunca información confidencial sobre Fairy Tail a nadie en toda tu vida, Segunda, ¡Auch! ¿Cómo era?_ —

— _No debes contactar con ningún antiguo cliente ni verlos en persona_ —

— _¡Eso es! Tercera, Aunque caminemos por distintos caminos, debes seguir viviendo igual de fuerte que hasta ahora, no trates de forma tan insignificante tu propia vida, no debes olvidar a los amigos que quieres…_ —

— _…_ _mientras vivas_ —

— _¿Lo has entendido?, mientras mantengas el espíritu del gremio en ti, no hay nada que no puedas hacer, espero que nos volvamos a ver Mystogan_ —

 _¡En la muerte misma no dejabas de sonreír!_

— _No vamos a morir aquí_ —

— _¡Si! ¡Me niego a rendirme!_ —

— _A Fairy Tail_ —

— Hacia fueras solo tú o así fuera un ejército entero, ustedes jamás tuvieron oportunidad de vencerme a mí, el Rey de los Dragones de Fuego — gruño mientras sostenía por el cuello al joven que le había recordado a su antiguo yo.

— ¿Dragón?, ¿Rey? Para mí no eres más que un hada patética más de un gremio patético — se burló débilmente el joven antes de ser arrojado con violencia contra una pared.

— Te mostrare que tan Rey Dragón puedo ser — rugió el hombre antes de dar un pisotón en el suelo hecho de mármol, apenas su bota encendida toco el suelo todo el castillo comenzó a explotar.

 _¿En qué momento? ¿Dime en que momento comenzaste a cambiar? ¿En qué momento tus alas de Dragón comenzaron a quebrarse?_

— _Siempre tienes razón…_ —

— _Eso no es cierto_ , _soy torpe, pero vivo mi vida al máximo, eso es todo_ —

— _Erza…_ —

— _Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…Jellal_ —

 _Eras un magnifico actor, ¿Sabes? Por fuera parecías el mismo de siempre. Por eso jamás lo notamos. De haberlo sabido antes hubiéramos hecho algo. Jamás nos dimos cuenta de que tu corazón comenzaba a perecer lentamente._

— _Mi poder está completo, este es el poder que use para matar a Weisslogia_ —

— _Ya veo…entonces yo usare mi poder para vengar a la amiga de la que te reíste_ —

— Pero que persistentes son — gruño el sujeto que miraba con repulsión y fastidio a algunos de sus enemigos que habían logrado mantener la consciencia luego de aquella explosión.

— Pagara caro por esto Dragneel — rugió el maestro del gremio hecho una furia mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de energía oscura.

 _Pese a que tu corazón se rompía a pedazos con cada segundo que pasaba tu seguías sin quebrarte._

— _Cierre forzosos de la puerta de Natsu_ —

— _¿He? ¿Era un espíritu celestial?_ —

— _Buena idea Lucy_ —

— _¡Maldición! ¿Era un truco de esa mujer?_ —

— _No obstante, la magia no me afecta_ —

 _Acnologia, él fue el comienzo de todo, él fue quien te dio el primer tiro de gracia, en la forma de un Rugido de Dragón que asesino a tu padre._

— _¡Dijiste que me lo contarías luego! ¡Espérame Igneel! ¡Voy a apoyarte!_ —

— _¡No vengas! Acnologia es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, te verás envuelto en la pelea_ —

— _No me importa, juntos somos invencibles_ —

— _Estaba esperando este momento, el momento en el que enterraría a Acnologia con mis propias manos_ —

— _Natsu…te estuve observando todo este tiempo, has crecido mucho, los días que pasé contigo fueron los más felices de mi vida, me enseñaste a amar a los humanos_ —

— _¡Igneel!_ —

 _Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudiste soportarlo, todos sufrimos mucho, pero ninguno como tú. Fuimos unos idiotas. Debimos ver por ti en aquel momento. Tu siempre viste por nosotros. No pudimos hacer nada cuando vino el segundo tiro de gracia._

— _Jellal Fernanez en pos de tus actos quedas perdonado por todos tus crímenes y de la misma forma Crime Sorciere queda reconocido como un gremio de Luz_ —

— _Jellal estoy tan feliz por ti_ —

— _Yo también lo estoy Erza_ —

— _Tanto amor me va a dar diabetes_ —

— _Gray tu ropa_ —

 _Todos estábamos tan felices que jamás nos dimos cuenta de que tu corazón se había roto. No puedo evitar culpar al tiempo que no te daba tiempo para sanar. Estocada tras estocada no pudiste resistirlo. Antes de darnos cuenta de que pasaba ya era muy tarde. Ya no eras el mismo. Caíste del cielo como tu padre. Moriste. Renaciste en algo muy alejado de tu yo original._

— _Tienes que estar bromeando Natsu, por favor dinos que es una broma cruel_ —

— _Yo ya no hago bromas, rebauticen el equipo si quieren, Equipo Lucy, Equipo Gray o Equipo Erza la verdad me da lo mismo, yo ya no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo en sus niñerías_ —

— _Tienes agallas para hablarnos así Flamita_ —

— _Natsu deja de comportarte como un mocoso y vamos a hacer el Trabajo_ —

— _¿Tu qué haces aquí Erza?, Deberías estar en Crime Sorciere siendo la noviecita del bastardo que casi acaba con tu vida, del mismo hijo de puta que mato a tu Nakama_ —

 _Creciste, es un hecho inevitable en la vida, ya no eras ese mocoso de 15 años que solo pensaba en peleas y en comida, con cada día que pasaba te hacías más y más poderoso, ¿Pero a qué precio?, de la misma forma en que tu poder crecía una parte de tu viejo yo moría._

— _Mira esta noticia, parece que Salamander lo hizo de nuevo, ya van bastantes gremios oscuros que caen ante el_ —

— _Ciertamente se ha vuelto un mago muy poderoso, se dice que incluso Laxus ya no puede vencerlo_ —

— _¿En serio? ¿Hablamos del mismo Laxus nieto del Maestro? ¿Realmente Salamander ya le supero?, Ese tipo es tremendamente fuerte_ —

— _Eso dicen los rumores, aunque ya no deberíamos llamarlo Salamander_ —

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_ —

— _Recientemente entre los magos oscuros le han comenzado a llamar_ _ **Aka no Ryu**_ _porque cuando aparece se dice que sus llamas toman forma de Dragón, sumándole su cabello que dicen ha tomado tonalidades rojas de ahí nació el apodo_ —

— _Sugoi, ese tipo debe ser un monstruo_ —

 _¿Realmente fue un crimen tan terrible que esos dos se amaran? ¿Realmente te dolió tanto que preferiste simplemente encerrarte en tus deseos egoístas? ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Apenas cumpliste 16 años comenzaste a dar rienda suelta a tus impulsos. En un intento desesperado de olvidarte de ella._

— _¿Cómo que te acostaste con la hija del Alcalde de la ciudad vecina? Es la tercera vez en esta semana Natsu, contigo ya he recibido más quejas de las que alguna vez recibí con Loke_ —

— _No es para tanto Jii-chan, no hice nada que ella no quisiera_ —

— _¡LOS VIERON EN LA HABITACION DEL ALCALDE! ¿Sabes lo embarazoso que es recibir una carta donde explícitamente me dicen que te encontraron haciéndole el amor a la hija de un alcalde? ¿Lo sabes?_ —

— _El maestro tiene razón Natsu, ¿Cómo puedes cometer actos tan vergonzosos? Es indigno de un mago de Fairy Tail_ —

— _Lo dice la amante del maestro de un gremio rival_ —

— _Natsu eso estuvo fuera de lugar_ —

— _Entonces que deje de joder con mi vida privada_ —

 _Han pasado cuatro años, duele ver que tanto puede cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo, como tu mirada cálida y llena de buenos sentimientos se convirtió en una mirada fría e indiferente, como tu carácter gritón y lleno de alegría se transformó en un carácter oscuro, violento, cruel y lleno de ira, tus cambios físicos son lo de menos, daría cualquier cosa, lo que sea, con tal de que volvieras a ser el mismo, muchas veces desee que crecieras y dejaras de lado tu actitud tan infantil, ahora desearía justamente lo contrario._

 _Como desearía que el tiempo regresara a cuando eras Salamander y no Aka no Ryu, Natsu Dragneel, como desearía que volvieras a ser el mismo._

— ¡Maldito seas! — fue el último susurro del maestro del gremio Red Snake antes de caer inconsciente a causa de sus heridas no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al invasor que destruyo su gremio.

— Pensar que este trabajo era el mejor pagado que había en el gremio — mascullo Natsu Dragneel con algo de decepción antes de abandonar aquel lugar dejando tras de sí destrucción acompañada de los gemidos de dolor de aquellos magos oscuros.

 **Ese fue el prólogo de una historia que tenía planeada y aun hoy en día no decido si publicarla o no, como notaran está compuesta principalmente de fragmentos de los momentos épicos del anime, sin embargo, el ojo experto comprenderá a la perfección la historia, aclaro que no estaba destinado a ser un NatZa, era una historia de superación, de como saco de su corazón a la persona que amaba encontrando un nuevo amor y todas esas cursilerías.**

 **Espero que de verdad les haya gustado ya que en unos días subiré algunos fragmentos de fics de Naruto y de Fairy Tail que jamás publique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ideas, proyectos y demás 2**

 **No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas en estos escritos, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece.**

 **Quienes conocen mi trabajo deben tener alguna remota idea de qué diablos es esto, no me considero a mí mismo precisamente un escritor con una narrativa perfecta, pero si puedo jactarme de mis repentinos ataques de inspiración, esos momentos donde llega una idea a mi cabeza y no paro de escribir cosas sin sentido para tratar de plasmarla, en el pasado yo acostumbraba subir mucho de ese material sin editar en forma de Fanfic, he decidido retomar aquel habito ya que de nuevo tengo demasiadas cosas en mis archivos para simplemente ignorarlas, esto son algunos fragmentos de cosas que escribí y jamás vieron la Luz hasta ahora.**

 **En esta ocasión tengo pensado plantear algunos retos que son historias que yo en algún momento pensé en escribir y que por ciertas razones no pude, no puedo dejar de notar que cada vez que alguien sube un reto a Fanfiction aparece algún flamer que se pone a despotricar estupidez y media, muy en particular que deberíamos escribir las historias en lugar de subir retos estúpidos, a quienes les esté pasando esa idea por la cabeza mejor ahórrense su tiempo ya que review de ese tipo los ignorare, muchos grandes fics surgieron gracias a los retos y ultimadamente no estoy al contentillo cada vez que me truenen los dedos, escribo cuando estoy inspirado y lo que quiero, asi de simples son las cosas.**

 **Ahora a responder Reviews…**

 **Hg: No te preocupes, no planeo abandonar esas dos historias, como creo ya mencioné antes lo publicado en esta sección son cosas que yo escribí antiguamente con la intención de publicarlo, pero por diversos motivos jamás lo hice.**

 **Disfruten de esto y sin más que decir…**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harry Potter Crossover One Piece**

En tiempos anteriores me fue imposible no encontrarme con los Crossover entre One Piece y Harry Potter, he de confesar que no guardaba grandes esperanzas, tristemente Harry Potter es el Naruto de los libros en términos de Fanfics, pero en una sociedad ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Mas política?, no sé si sea una palabra que lo defina bien, pero para un seguidor del Shonen como yo me resulta algo difícil motivarme con una trama como la de Harry Potter, no tengo nada contra ella ya que yo mismo he disfrutado de ella pero no lo suficiente como para plantearme la idea de escribir una historia sobre ello, además del hecho de que no me siento muy capacitado para escribir sobre aquello, he visto las películas pero los libros son mucho más detallados los cuales cabe destacar ni por asomo he abierto.

No fue hasta que leí los Crossover con One Piece que finalmente le encontré algo de sentido a ese tipo de historias, unas en particular me llamaron sumamente la atención, en pocas palabras es Harry en su mayoría de las veces una versión femenina que por X, Y o Z razones termina en otro mundo, se vuelve pirata y se casa con algún personaje importante de One Piece pero sin perder su independencia hasta que por algún ritual Dumbledore la fuerza a regresar, puede sonar como una estupidez, yo igual me mostraba muy reacio a leer algo como eso pero cuando le prestas atención puede ser bastante interesante y hasta gracioso el solo hecho de pensarlo, una autora en particular, Sakura Lisel, si la memoria no me falla escribe unas historias excelentes.

Leí uno en particular donde Portgas D Rogue en realidad era Fem Harry que desapareció siendo un bebe y años más tarde a punto de dar a Luz fue invocada de vuelta en su mundo de origen por el Cáliz de Fuego, tan solo traten de imaginar la forma en que la Amante del Rey Pirata debió confrontar a la sociedad británica, les juro que fue algo épico, lo único que deteste de estas historias es ese vacío en el estómago al pensar en que será del mundo de One Piece sin Ace, ¿Qué será de Luffy?, ¿Qué será de Sabo?, ¿Qué será de Garp?, ¿Qué será de Shirohige?, Shit incluso ¿Qué será de Kizaru?, lean la historia y entenderán el porqué de esto último.

Mi punto es que me pareció una pena que todas estas historias estuviesen solamente en inglés, me había propuesto a escribir un fic de este tipo pero me vi forzado a desistir de esto, independiente a mi escaso conocimiento del mundo de Harry Potter apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente del mundo de One Piece, siendo yo un latino y al ser el doblaje latino una vil mierda me perdí mucho de One Piece, para cuando llego la magnífica era del internet y obtuve la libertad de usarlo a mi antojo la historia ya iba muy avanzada y no es hasta tiempos recientes que más o menos estoy recuperando el hilo de cómo va, aun no me siento muy capacitado para escribir un fic sobre esto, de ahí que lo estoy lanzando como reto.

La idea es del reto es muy simple, la idea es hacer una historia similar a las antes mencionada ya sea con un Harry normal o un Female Harry, el argumento que a mi parecer es más interesante es que Harry por algún medio mágico que dejare a su criterio fue a parar al mundo de One Piece siendo tan solo un bebe por lo cual desconoce sus orígenes, si deciden un Female Harry entonces debe ser parte de una tripulación importante o en su defecto estar casada con algún personaje importante, todos valen menos Law ya que el ya está muy usado, personalmente recomiendo a Roger como un refrito del fic en inglés o ¿Por qué no? Incluso algún almirante que no sea Akainu.

Si es un Harry hombre entonces debe asumir la identidad de algún personaje importante de orígenes desconocidos, u orígenes conocidos con un argumento bien explicados, yo personalmente recomiendo para esto usar a Kidd, sería interesante ver a la **Aristocracia** del mundo mágico tener que confrontar a unos hijos de puta con más muertos encima que todos ellos combinados, no tiene que ser precisamente un Harry nivel dios, con el gran nivel de poder que ostentas los personajes del mundo de One Piece no se tiene la necesidad de un poder nivel dios, tal vez los magos les harían pasar alguno que otro mal rato pero a fin de cuentas los piratas con sus habilidades meramente físicas provocarían una masacre en el mundo mágico.

 **One Piece-Naruto Crossover**

Yo sé que el fic Naruto encuentra una fruta del diablo ya es un puto cliché muy mal ejecutado, un ejemplo, Naruto es rechazado por kakashi, se va al bosque de la muerte, encuentra no se la Gura Gura no mi, se la come, entrena un mes con ayuda de Kyuubi y cuando es el examen Chunin ya es un maldito dios que puede destruir a los Kages de un solo golpe, no puedo negar que muchos personajes de One Piece podrían matar a los Kages del mundo de Naruto, no es que sea un Fanboy pero basta ver el nivel de destrucción y la resistencia que muestran muchos personajes para darnos cuenta de ello, Oda y Toriyama mismos están de acuerdo en que la fuerza de Shirohige es equiparable a la de un Super Saiyan nivel 1, con eso podemos darnos una idea del calibre de lo que estamos hablando pero a fin de cuentas es solo una opinión.

Mi punto es que mi idea para un reto sobre esto es un tanto más realista, mi idea es usar los la típicos Minakushi alive con muchos hijos pero sin el cliché Naruto Ignorado por sus padres, no sería un crossover entre universos, sería el universo de Naruto sin gobierno mundial y por ende sin personajes de One Piece, la Piratería apenas está por decirlo así iniciando, pueden usar personajes de otros universos para fungir como piratas siempre y cuando no sean del mundo de One Piece, un universo alternativo donde Minato ya tuvo cuatro hijos con Kushina, está por tener otros tres cuando ocurre todo eso del ataque del Kyuubi sellando a la bestia en dos de sus hijos dejando a Naruto sin ser jinchuriki, no necesita precisamente ser jinchuriki para poder derrotar a otros, ya a estas alturas hemos visto a muchos personajes capaces de pelear a la par con los bijuu sin tener a uno sellado.

Por cualquier razón que se les ocurra Naruto se pierde siendo un recién nacido siendo encontrado por Piratas, pasan los años y al ser criado por criminales es inevitable que Naruto siga el mismo camino reuniendo a su propia tripulación causando problemas por todos lados, seria un equilibrio perfecto entre una familia "Del bien" con un hijo criminal, en algún punto se encuentra con una fruta del diablo siendo uno de los primeros usuarios en el mundo ninja.

Puede ser cualquiera siempre y cuando no sea mas de una, a menos que sea la Yami Yami no mi pero en lo personal no me gustaría, eso queda a criterio de quien escoja el reto, muy en lo personas yo escogería la Mera Mera no mi o la Pika Pika no mi, la fruta de Fujitora no es tampoco mala idea por en inconveniente de que no se sabe como diablos se llama, no debe cambiarse el nombre del personaje, puede que el apellido pero no su nombre, eso lo dejo a criterio, si quieren incluso agregar la D a su apellido tampoco queda descartado.

Solo queda dejar en claro que al ser un reto donde Naruto es un pirata no hay que escribir precisamente el fanfic de un héroe, no pongamos al Naruto que decide combatir a los Akatsuki para traer la paz mundial asi porque si, es un Pirata después de todo, un maldito criminal internacional que si bien no del todo malvado no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de robar o matar solo porque puede hacerlo, un hombre libre que hace lo que quiere.

 **Fairy Tail**

He de confesar que de este reto yo tenía algunos fragmentos que había escrito ya que originalmente si tenía pensado publicar esta historia, incluso me tome el tiempo para recapitular el Arco de Tartaros para narrar de mejor forma el fic, el problema es que me distraje tanto con esto que al final incluso olvide porque diablos había vuelto a ver eso en el anime y para cuando lo recordé pedir todo interés en escribir la historia.

La idea para el reto en resumen seria sobre qué pasaría si Zeref decidiese manipular secretamente a uno de sus Etherias retirándole un poco de la obsesión por asesinarle y a su vez darle un poco de libre albedrio, en este caso ese Etherias seria Seilah, al ocurrir esto ella empieza a cuestionarse a sí misma su lealtad a Tartaros y a Mard Geer asi como si realmente E.N.D es el verdadero maestro de su gremio, con forme avanza en sus descubrimientos decide robar el libro del demonio mas fuerte de Zeref descubriendo a su vez toda la verdad sobre Zeref y el propio demonio.

Al descubrir esto Seilah decidiría abandonar Tartaros y buscar a E.N.D quien hoy en dia sabemos es Natsu, ella aparece ante el después de la Saga de Jellal tiempo antes de la Batalla de Fairy Tail, sin revelarle la verdad ella le jura lealtad a su vez que decide entrenarlo liberando poco a poco el poder de E.N.D con ayuda del libro.

 **Serian todos mis retos y quien decida escoger alguno solo avíseme para poder seguirlo, me despido.**


End file.
